Korrasami friendship and romance
by trinhgirl31
Summary: Title says it all. Read review for more updates.
1. Can't Sleep

"I can't sleep."

Korrasami Time!

A/N: Hey guys it's me. Not that you would be me... But it's Korrasami Friendship. FOR NOW. Hehe, just please no flames on an innocent little girl... Lol, I'm above 14 tho...

Korra POV

I sat staring out my window. Tenzin was sooo boring at times. Mediation Meditation Meditation. All the time... I half wondered what my life would be like if I wasn't the Avatar. Would I be girly? athletic? into fashion? For sure I wouldn't spend my time meditating. I looked up at my clock, 3:00 AM. Fantastic... I couldn't wait for myself to be awoken by Tenzin for more training. Hmm, who would be able to make me relax? Bolin and Mako? So out. Jinora? Too young. Asami... Hmm, I always thought she was a prissy rich girl but after what happened. I think I'm willing to give her a chance.

I trudge out of my door and knock on Asami's. The door opens. "Hi... Korra?" she asks, wiping her eyes blurrily.

"Hi Asami." I say standing out the door awkwardly

"Do you... Wanna come in?" she asks me.

"Yeah. Uhh, yeah. I can't sleep." I say, grinning at her.

She smiles back at me, "Me too."

"So." Asami closes her door and crosses the room gracefully. I can't help but admire the way she walks, without ease. A long silence continues.

"I'm sorta lonely." I burst out, a blush crossing my face.

"Wow. I actually understand you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Everyone thinks I"m this prissy, arrogant, stuck up rich girl."

"No you're not. You're kind, caring, pretty, and everything that I'm not." I say, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Aww thanks. But you're so athletic, and pretty without trying... And so..." Asami trails off.

"What?"

"Sexy." Asami says, a blush shadowing her face.

We both laugh together.

"That's why you're so kind and sexy." I say, smirking at the sexy part.

"Haha Avatar Korra, now hug me."

"Asami.."

"Korra?"

"Thanks for being my first girlfriend." I say, yawning and cuddling up to Asami.

Asami blushed again. "You don't really know what girlfriend means do you?" Asami murmurs softly, like she thinks I can't hear. But I do and I smile.

Third Person POV

The next morning, Tenzin finds them on the bed. Foreheads touching, arms wrapped over each other, and a goofy smile written all over there face. Mako would be found with a shocked expression, fainted on the floor. Asami and Korra would frantically try and explain the situation to a passed out Mako. And Tenzin would be meditating like a pro...

A/N- Was that good? Review and thanks for even reading it. Korra and Asami are in that stage where I'm in too. friendship and romance (FROMANCE? FRIENDMANCE? Me give up... Ahh teenage years...


	2. Fantastic

"Fantastic?"

Korrasami TIME!

A/N- Hints of awkward moments. Doesn't belong to me. (obviously...) So here I go!

Asami POV

"Hey Asami. You know there's a dance this week and-." Mako got cut off.

"And I'm not going with you." I retorted.

"Well I just wanted to tell you. Jeez Asami." Mako says, rubbing the back of his neck- walking away. _A dance?_ I pondered as soon as I saw Mako leave my room. _I wonder if Korra would ask me to dance. Or should I ask her?_

"AASAMIII!" Korra's voice yelled, turning around the corner and banging on my door.

"Korra." I say, trying to sound dignified, but it comes out as a mess.

"So, did you hear there was a dance?" Korra asks me shyly.

"Oh yeah. From Jerk Boy." I reply, flipping my hair.

"Ahh, did Mako ask you out?" Korra asks me worriedly. "I'll beat him up with my Avatar moves if you'd like." Korra says, her cerulean eyes gleaming with challenge.

"Aww, so protective. But it's ok Korra. He didn't ask me anyways" I say, smiling at her.

"So, were you going to get dresses and stuff?" Korra asks curiously.

"Wanna come?" I ask with a devilish smirk. Korra gulps, "Uhm."

"Let's go!" I squeal excitedly, _I finally had a chance to fashion-ize Korra! What a great opportunity! _

Korra sighed and reluctantly got dragged to the clothing shops.

* * *

(After a super long fashion trip. Korra was nodding at everything Asami said...)

Asami POV

"Oh my gosh. You look fantastic!" I yell, throwing my arms around her.

"Are you sure about this 'Sami?" Korra asks me.

"Yah. I mean, look at my fantastic handiwork!" I scream again, and hug her tightly. Korra was outfitted in a cerulean-ish dress, that hugged her curves _too_ well. I shook myself awake, _thinking dirty Asami? _I ask myself. Korra walks back and forth in front of the mirror and I typically can't keep my eyes off her softly swaying hips and amused smile as she observes herself in the mirror._  
_

"You're sure I look good?" Korra asks me nervously.

"Yah, you look fantastic! Dear goodness. This dress looks fantastic. You look fantastic!" I squealed excitedly.

"So do you have something to wear?" Korra asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Can I- see it?" Korra asks, blushing madly. My eyes widen, yet I say, "Sure."

Jumping into the changing room, I pull on the dress I picked out for myself. "Hmm." I say out loud.

"ASAMI?" Korra yells.

"Coming!" I reply loudly.

I walk out of my changing room and show off my new dress.

"Oh my gosh..." Korra says in shock, staring at my dress and body. I cringed, and looked down at the floor awkwardly. The first signs of a blush began to show up.

"Asami... Who are you going to the dance with?

"Uhm... I don't have a date yet."

"Uhh, do you wanna go with me?" Korra asks me, rubbing her neck nervously.

"Really? Sure!" I say, wrapping my arms around her.

Little did Korra know, but I smiled into the crook of her neck.

A/N- The next chapter is the real dance. Guess who's gonna be jealous of Asami's new date?


	3. The Dance

"The Dance."

A/N- Thanks to the sole reviewer- which is a guest. Thanks a lot. Makes me write faster. Haha. Ok, soo KORRASAMI TIME! Warnings- Mako will be one jealous guy in the chapter. Bolin is all YOLO Korra and Asami!

Korra's POV

Oh my gosh! I could keep that image of Asami and her damn sexy smirk as she walked in front of me. I wonder if she knew I had this huge crush on her.. Hmm. We were going to the dance together... As friends?

"Korra, are you ready to leave?" Asami asked me. Oh yeah. By the way the dance was in 30 minutes. I was freaking out so much, I could probably fill the room with my anxiety. Don't judge me, jeez.

"Yeah..." I say nervously, looking up at Asami's eyes.

"Korra- I know you're nervous. But today you have to try and have fun. For me." Asami says, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"For you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Please?"

"I'll do it. Just for you though." I sigh reluctantly.

"Yay!" Asami cheers and throws her arms around me. _Wait, what?_ Asami_, was hugging me?_

I looked down and sure enough, Asami's long arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

* * *

(after the car ride)

Korra's POV

I walk out of the car door, and look at Asami. Her face is alight with happiness, joy, and a little anxiety. Honestly, I'm quite surprised... Asami showing fear is new... Mako suddenly appears out of no where with Bolin by his side.

"Hi ladies." Bolin says, with a careless smile.

"Bolin!" I say happily and am about to engulf him a huge hug, but the dress prevents me from doing so. I narrow my eyes at Asami, since she is the one who made me wear this dress.

"Korra! Who got you in a dress?" Bolin asks me.

"The one and only Asami Sato." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"She did a good job.: Bolin says approvingly, nodding his head at Asami.

"Uhm hello?" Mako says, with a hint of jealousy.

"Mako." Asami says coldly. I manage a nod to him.

"Korra? Can I talk to you. Alone?" Mako asks.

"Fine." I mutter flatly.

I walk up and follow Mako to a slightly secluded corner, but I could still keep my friends in view.

"So Korra. Me and you both know that you are madly in love with Asami." Mako says.

"What.?" I ask, my voice raising already.

"You love her." Mako says simply.

"How do you kn- I mean. Why do you think that?" I ask, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Well the way you watched her as she got out of the car. The way you guys kept holding hands until you were about to give Bolin a hug." Mako explains.

"That just proves we're friends." I say defiantly.

"Really good friends..." Mako says disbelievingly.

"Uhm yeah." I say.

"Really? Korra, if you want to dance with her. All you have to do is ask her," with that final statement, Mako walks away. I stare after Mako's retreating figure and shake my head to join Asami and Bolin. Conveniently, Bolin has magically disappeared to leave me alone with Asami.

Asami's POV

Whoa, what is Mako doing? He's too close to her. Oh my gosh. That was jealously. Flat out. Wait a sec. I like Korra.

Korra's POV

A song starts playing and my luck is that it's 5 minutes long. And it's Asami's favorite song. Oh crap. I'm screwed. Mako throws me his annoying, I-Know-I'm-Right look. And I shoot my pissed off glare look at him. "Korra! It's my favorite song!" Asami yells. _I know, I freaking have a crush on you Asami..._

"Uhm. Do you want to dance with me?" I ask her awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." Asami says, a blush and a happy grin lighting her face.

I take her hand and awkwardly start dancing with her. Oh god, I'm feeling so light headed when I'm around her. The smell of her hair, the feeling of her hand against mine. It made me truly realize I was falling in love with my best friend. I faintly see the outline of Mako's stare and Bolin's super happy look. As soon as the song is over, I walk Asami over to Bolin and stare him down.

"Are you guys official? BTW you guys are adorable. Also, can you guys have kids? They would look so good looking! Could I be the god father? Yes I totally deserve that." Bolin says, grinning in a self satisfied way.

"Bolin..." Mako says, covering his face with his hands.

"Now that you mention it. Asami will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her, scared of her answer.

"Aww how cute." Bolin says.

"Yes I will." Asami says, kissing me. Not a kiss on a cheek. This one was one to remember.

"Aww how cute AGAIN!" Bolin says. (A/N- Hints of M)

"So are my god kids gonna be coming any time soon?" Bolin says, wiggling his eye brows.

"Bolin hopefully soon." Asami says, with a flirty smile at me. My mouth is wide open, and I stare at Asami. _Dirty minded girlfriend of mine. Kinky. I like it. Boy was I gonna enjoy calling Asami my girlfriend..._


End file.
